Jyalagoa
The Jyalagoa are a unique and unnatural form of Warp Entity. In the same manner as the many horrors of the Immaterium, the Jyalagoa are considered iniquitous by the many species of the Material Realm, including the Imperium of Mankind. Nonetheless the Jyalagoa are considered an oddity to the Immaterium's many "hosts". The Jyalagoa are highly ordered creatures, in a way is not found in any natural entity of the Immaterium. It's because of outlandish mental arrangement the Jyalagoa are enemies to all things chaotic and pandemoniums. Synopsis The original modus operandi of creation for the Jyalagoa is perplexing. The only truly established method for the creation of a Jyalagoa is the placing of a daemonic being within a Jylaious, ''a ''Jylaious ''being a type of crystal found on the Dark Forgeworld of Tohpeir. The first creation of a Jyalagoa is a mystery, though it's known that it wasn't a natural formation. The accepted conjecture is that heretical tech-priests, thought to have a strong connection with the Dark Mechanicus, implanted a number of daemons simultaneously within a large ''Jylaious. ''What caused the formation of the first Jyalagoa within the crystal is thought to be the numerous preventives used on the crystal to prevent the daemon from escaping. What is overt is that the Jyalagoa despise Chaos and anything that disrupts order. This extends to the point where the Jyalagoa only inclination is to destroy it. As orderly beings the Jyalagoa think of the Material Realm as a haven. Unbreakable laws such as physics, mathematics, and other logical networks. It's these undeniable rules that the Jyalagoa wish to bring back to the Immaterium realm that spawned them. The Jyalagoa have no compassion or mercy for the beings of the Material Realm, they view them at best as being potentially worthy of servitude and at worst as pathetic parasites that need to be burned away as to prevent the rise of Chaos. In their eldritch reasoning, the Jyalagoa have come to the conclusion that all sentient life is the source of Chaos, and therefore must be squashed out. The Ordo Malleus has adjudged the Jyalagoa to be a threat to all of Mankind. Thus they are to be rooted out and demolished wherever found. Nevertheless the Inquisition of Mankind has deemed the Jyalagoa less of a threat then the heretical forces of Chaos, and therefore resources and manpower hasn't been fully granted to the Ordo created to observe and deal with the Jyalagoa. Interactions with Mortals Unlike other Warp Entities Jyalagoa primarily exist in a physical form at all times. Because the Jyalagoa mainly exist in the Material Realm they more commonly interact with Mortals instead of other warp entities, say the Enslavers. The majority of their interactions with Mortals either ends in the destruction of the physical form of the Jyalagoa or the enslavement or destruction of the Mortals. In the moments where a Jyalagoa loses it's physical form and cannot reclaim it, they can like Daemons possess mortals. Like all Warp Entities Psykers are the preferred "host" for Jyalagoa, but mortals with a compulsive need to maintain order are also especially vulnerable to Jyalagoa possession. It's noted that the insane and those who field chaotic thoughts are never possessed, in fear of their taint spreading instead of receding. Once their prey has given all control the Jyalagoa will continue to live the life of their host becoming the ideal member of society that all should attempt to be. They will utterly obey any logical command given to them by their "superiors" and will never complain or protest. After possession the Jyalagoa will use their untaught abilities to gain a following of like-minded slaves. Once a number of slaves have been indoctrinated to remove all emotion and chaotic taint, the Cult is ready to begin. The cult will actively gain a standing in the society, they will be the ideal members. They will obey any and every law, report criminals of even the lowest offense, and be utterly obedient. Once the Cult gains a large enough following, the Jyalagoa will attempt to take political control of the entire society. If a political movement won't gain the momentum it needs, the Jyalagoa will take power by force. After the Jyalagoa takes control, either by force or political movement, various new laws and rules will be in placed. All mortals will have their emotions and chaotic taint wiped, and they will begin immediately preparing the Utopian society that all Jyalagoa envision. Crime becomes nonexistence, efficiency in all matters increases twenty fold, and chaos' taint is completely removed. Once the planet is fully under control, the Jyalagoa will have a new form crafted for it and it will begin communication with others of its kind. Appearance Jyalagoa can be compared to living mirrors in appearance. They take the form of lithe mirrorlike humanoid. They possess long, thin limbs and their hands end in five claw-like fingers. Their thin, stick like legs end in sharp points. The Jyalagoa have no distinguishing features on their bodies, as their mirrorlike attributes cause them to reflect their surroundings on their body. Within their mirrorlike carapace their surroundings is reflected perfectly still. Even if buildings were crashing and shattering around them, in the reflection of the Jyalagoa's carapace the buildings would be perfectly fine. A Jyalagoa's carapace is more often than not a perfect bone white, with no color flashing across it even if their surroundings is very colorful. Jyalagoa have no gender and don't use any male or female pronouns. The method of "procreation" for the Jyalagoa is the trapping of a daemon, or daemons, within a ''Jylaious. Capabilities Like all entities of the Immaterium Jyalagoa have abilities beyond the imagination of most mortals. Like Daemons and other Warp Entities Jyalagoa are intuned with the Immaterium and therefore are vulnerable to Pariahs and Blanks. Jyalagoa possess physical capabilities beyond that of what a natural mortal could dream of obtaining. It's clear though that Jyalagoa's physical capabilities are gained via the number of daemons powering them. In terms of psychic power, Jyalagoa can only use a certain selection of powers. Their psychic abilities rely on the number of daemons within their mirrorlike carapace, those with more daemons can use a greater selection. The Jyalagoa's psychic abilities clearly represent their ordered nature. All Jyalagoa possess the ability to remove the emotions and chaotic taint of mortals. Higher ranking Jyalagoa can throw vorpal blasts, icy blue balls of flame that freeze whatever they touch. And the highest ranking Jyalagoa bend reality to their whims, able to create perfect order in an unorderly galaxy. Category:Daemons